The invention resides in an acceleration device with a carrier element which is guided in a housing and which is movable into an end position from a force or form-locked park position by means of an energy store being discharged from an initial energy content to a residual energy content, and also to a combined deceleration and acceleration d with such an acceleration device.
DE 20 2004 005 322 U1 discloses an acceleration device in which, for changing the pretension of a tension spring, the position of a spring reversing roller can be changed. With this feature the utilized operating range of the linear spring characteristic can be changed.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an acceleration device and a combined deceleration and acceleration arrangement with an energy store wherein at least the dynamic properties of the acceleration device can be changed.